In conjunction with the NINCDS Pilot Stroke Data Bank Network (Z01 NS 02238-06 OBFS) a diagnostic classification schema for strokes was devised which consisted of cerebral pathology, vascular pathology, location, diagnostic source and diagnostic role. Approximately 1,100 stroke patients have been classified by this algorithm and the results are being analyzed for publication.